


Kiss Me

by OlicitySmoaky



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 4x20, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlicitySmoaky/pseuds/OlicitySmoaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene 4x20 -- smutty fun. Takes place after they leave the casino and before Dig calls them back home to help the team. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

_A Four-Star Hotel, Downtown, Hub City, 2016_

“Felicity,” she heard her name stage whispered once, “ _Felicity_ ,” then twice, followed by a  _knock, knock, knock_. She’d just washed her face, taken her hair down, and put on a large t-shirt with a fading Starling Rockets logo on it.

Felicity stopped in front of the connecting door between hers and Oliver’s room and heaved a heavy sigh. “You okay, Oliver?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I just…” he trailed off. She imagined all sorts of brooding was going on behind the thin white door. This was what she signed up for when she insisted on going with him. She didn’t want him to be alone. She couldn’t stand the idea, really. The other part of it, though she hadn’t admitted it to him yet, was that she missed him in such a lasting way that she could not believe that she thought the hurt she had been feeling at the time of their breakup was stronger than her bond with Oliver. How incredibly wrong she’d been.

She opened the door and met his stormy eyes -- she could name 99 percent of the things going on behind his darkening blue orbs, the other one percent remained an enigma. He was still in his dress shirt and pants, bow tie discarded and collar unbuttoned.

“Felicity,” he said with a short lick of his lips before sucking them into a line then expelling a nervous puff of air. His eyes drifted to his sockless feet.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked after a beat.

His eyes snapped up to hers. “Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

He hesitated at the threshold, swallowing several times. “If you’re sure.”

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. After doing so, they stood a breath away from each other.

“That’s my shirt,” he said, looking down at her. Heat surged into her heart then chased itself down to her loins. He towered over her in their bare feet, something that had always turned her on more than it should have, especially when they were alone. It was his shirt. She slept in his shirts. It had become even more of a habit now that they weren't together. She never allowed herself to think about just how unhealthy and not good that was for her moving-on state-of-being.

She sighed and scratched the back of her neck. Instead of explaining herself, Felicity moved away to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Wait," Oliver said before stepping further into the room, suddenly looking as if he'd had the most brilliant idea. "I wanted to, if it’s okay. Just hold on for a sec,” he said before dipping back into his room and re-emerging with a bottle of red wine and two plastic cups. “Did you want to try some? I just thought…”

“Are you trying to seduce me, Oliver Queen?” Felicity teased with a lift of her eyebrows. Everything inside of her wished that he was doing just that.

“No," Oliver said, his voice soft, his shoulders shrugging. "I just thought we could enjoy the bottle… as friends. I’m okay with that, you know? Us being friends, if that’s what you want, Felicity.”

She did not know what to say. She was his friend, and he was hers, but there was so much more to their relationship than friendship.

After filling each cup halfway, Oliver took a chair from the far corner of the room and situated it close to her. Felicity took her wine cup from him, reveling briefly in the sensation as their fingers brushed. His touch felt like it had when she’d first found out he cared for her as more than just a friend – electric and dangerous.

“What are we toasting to?” she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

“Us,” he declared simply.

Felicity sipped the wine, allowing the burning liquid to dull the tugging at her heart. She paused for a moment. “We make a good team,” she admitted before putting her cup on the nightstand then turning back to face him.

“But we failed tonight,” he said in the voice he reserved for her, the voice she hadn’t heard since their faux-wedding day a month prior – a plea, a prayer and raw truth all at once.

“Did we?” she whispered as he finished off his wine.

They stared into each other’s eyes. Then after a moment, Felicity found herself crawling then landing uncomfortably in Oliver’s lap, knees on either side of his hips, hands carding through his soft hair. She heard his empty paper cup fall to the floor. Oliver’s heart thumped so emphatically, she could feel it even though she’d yet to physically touch his chest. He just looked up at her, frozen, as if so afraid that making a move would destroy whatever was about to happen next.

“Oliver,” Felicity breathed, her eyes conveying more than she was capable of speaking at the moment as they probed the depths of his teary fearful ones. Then her mouth was on his, lips pressed then unpressed, caressing then shifting for better purchase. A deep growl rolled from Oliver’s chest, then his big steady hands cradled her face as he thrust his warm tongue into her mouth. Sensations of peace, joy and lust fired through her. This man loved her so much, and it meant everything.

“I missed you,” he whispered between kisses. “I missed you so much.”

Felicity pulled back. “Wait, Oliver.”

Immediately, he recoiled into himself. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Oh?” He'd meant to. 

“Well, I meant to," Oliver said as Felicity thought,  _exactly_ , "but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable," he amended. 

Felicity had a million different responses swimming through her mind, but instead of verbalizing one of them, she stood up and lifted her t-shirt over her head. The sharp intake of breath Oliver made joined the sound of heavy cotton pooling on the floor. She stood in front of him in only a pair of sleep shorts. She was tired of fighting this, of battling her need to forgive him. It was time to come home to him. She'd known this for the past several days.

Oliver’s eyes darkened. “You’re so damn beautiful, Felicity,” he whispered, staring at her like he wasn’t quite sure the moment was real. His eyes swept over her body with intimate longing and complete reverence. She shivered. He stood from his chair, eyes never leaving hers, and licked his lips again. God, watching Oliver do that with his tongue always made Felicity so wet for him. She’d never told him that. It was like her special secret. The thing was, he did it _all_ the time. Damn sexy man. She felt a second shiver shake her body. “You cold?” Oliver asked, blinking slowly taking a careful step toward her.

Felicity looked up at him as he came to stand in front of her, hands resting carefully on her shoulders. Slowly, he rubbed his palms gently up and down her arms, gaze locked on her lips for a moment before returning to her eyes. “Oliver… I need you.”

He chuckled. “If you only knew how much the reverse is true.”

“Kiss me again,” she commanded.

He bit his lip before complying. “With pleasure.” He peppered a few short sweet open-mouth kisses to her lips then looked down at her again.

“I hope so,” she smirked then winked.

A low growl escaped from Oliver before he attacked her mouth again. “I missed the way you taste,” he muttered as he continued working his tantalizing lips over hers.

Felicity’s fingers fumbled for the buttons on his dress shirt. “Oliver, this needs to come off.  _Now_ ,” she said, not liking how long her shaking fingers were taking to get the job done.

With a grunt, Oliver pulled the shirt apart, sending buttons flying. The dress shirt along with his under shirt were gone. “That better?” he asked, panting, his magnificent chest heaving.

Felicity let her fingers run over the hard planes of his cut body. When she placed a soft kiss between his pectorals, Oliver gasped. Normally, she would have quipped about his Neanderthal tendencies, but not tonight. Tonight, she let her lips answer his question for her as she peppered a line of little kisses down to his navel. Her tongue darted from her mouth and circled it. Oliver moaned as she lavished attention on one of her favorite spots of his body. “You taste good, too.”

She felt his erection pressing into her. She continued upwards again, licking his abs on the right side, then the left. “Felicity…” She smirked at him before dropping to her knees and unbuckling his belt. He let her guide the moment and soon she had them both naked – his pants and boxers in a tiny pile with her panties in the corner of the room. She gasped when Oliver’s thick fingers swiped between her legs. Felicity pressed herself into his hand. He slipped a finger inside her, then another, and she ground against him as he pumped his thick digits in and out. It felt so amazing. He was so amazing. After several blissful minutes, Oliver pulled his fingers away and licked them. “So sweet.”

She moved away from him to spread herself out on the bed. It was time. She was so ready for him to return to her. She lay with her wrists in an x above her head, giving him permission to make her his again. Oliver settled on his knees between her legs, opening her further to him. He gazed at her sex hungrily. Then before she knew it, Oliver’s lips, tongue and teeth covered her. He grunted when he made contact, feasting on her in a such a familiar way it made her heart ache. After a good while, he let his head lull against her thigh as he gently lapped her clit, eyes shut and a look of pure content on his face. A surge of affection mingled with the jolt of need firing through her. “Oliver…” she whispered. He looked up at her, his eyes so full of love and gratitude, she thought she might burst. He pressed two fingers inside of her as he puckered his lips and positioned his tongue to suck on her clit. Felicity’s hips shot up as a cry tore from her depths. Oliver spread her further for him, his languid motions shifting from reverence to animal hunger. Then he removed his fingers to fuck Felicity with his deliciously warm tongue. He wasn’t a perfect human being, but God, he was perfect at knowing how to pleasure her. She reveled in the feeling of his scratchy stubble hitting her sensitive outer lips as he worked his mouth over her. The utter ecstasy forced her to dig her hands into the sheets beside her. She was out of her mind with lust. And then, he was on top of her, rubbing the head of his cock at her entrance. She hooked her legs around his waist as he looked down at her likely flushed body and breath-seeking chest. “You really are my light, Felicity. I love you so much.” 

Tears pricked her eyes. “I love you, too, Oliver.”

At the sound of her words, he groaned and slid into her, not stopping until he reached the hilt. He stayed like that for a moment, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. “This isn’t a dream, right?”

She shook her head. “You know how I know?” she breathed.

He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek and shook his head. “Mmm. Mmm.”

“Dream Oliver never quite measures up to real life Oliver. Try as he might. You’re so much hotter.”

Oliver’s eyes rolled back at this and slowly began thrusting in and out. “Felicity…”

After a long while of sweet lovemaking, their control dissolved and their cores smacked together repeatedly, mingling with unhinged cries filling the room. It was so good Felicity could hardly think. Then without warning, Oliver flipped them over so that she was on top. Felicity ran her hands over his chest, rotating in time with the powerful jerk of his hips. His big hands held her around the waist as she bounced up and down over his steel-hard cock. 

“Did I tell you I love how wet you feel, Felicity? How tight? God, yes, honey, fuck me. Oh, yes. God, Felicity. So good. God, I missed you… You’re so beautiful…. Love you so much...fuck!”

“Oliver!” Felicity screamed his name on a deep-chested moan as she lost control of her pace, her hips riding him with abandon. “I’m close. I’m close,” she panted, her head falling back. “Shit. Yes. Oh, God. Oliver!”

“Come for me, baby. Come for me, Felicity. Fuck, yes. You’re so fucking sexy. My Felicity… Oh, God. I need to come,” he pleaded as his hips slammed up again and again.

The sound of their slapping bodies, Oliver’s plea, and her insane lust drove Felicity over the edge. “Oliver!” she cried as the waves of her orgasm thundered one by one through her. Oliver came with a violent roar, his hot seed spilling into as her pulsing, soaking, sensitive walls milked his cock over and over until they were both totally spent. Felicity collapsed on top of his now sweat-slick chest. She felt around for the pulse of his heartbeat before placing a gentle kiss there, then snuggling close. “Your light is right here, my love.”

“No. It’s right here,” he said, combing his fingers through her hair.

She looked up at him, chin on his chest. “You have your own light inside you, too, Oliver.”

He continued brushing her hair over her head. “But you help me find it, Felicity. Without you, I just… I need you, and…”

Felicity’s phone buzzed. Oliver reached over to pluck it from the nightstand and handed it to her. Upon reading the message, Felicity bolted up. “It’s John. We have to go.”

And they did. They went to save their friends and protect their city together. But after they’d dressed and before they sped out, they shared a chaste kiss that promised a future neither could name but believed in with everything inside them. Oliver and Felicity were a team, body, mind and soul. Light and dark. Hope, purpose and everything in between.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments cherished and welcome.


End file.
